


Hold the Thought

by peachpety



Series: Drarry Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Return, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: An unfortunate accident derails Harry and Draco’s plans to further their romance.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084379
Comments: 23
Kudos: 42





	Hold the Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I loved crafting this 248 word tragic romance - a shift out of my wheelhouse - for this month's Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'return', and I was inspired by the (not at all original) idea of an unexpected romance derailed by an accident, but not destroyed... I gotta have a hopeful, happy reunion! Enjoy! xo peach

Harry pauses outside a nondescript door in a poky vestibule.

His heart hammers an apprehensive staccato. Damn Malfoy for making him again feel that burning ache. Harry had gotten over him, but seeing Malfoy at the theatre last week, for the first time in eight months, confirmed the lie.

And all he could say was _hello_.

Inside the flat, every admonishment stalls on Harry’s lips. Malfoy, perfect yet broken, sits tucked under a blanket. He looks the same as on that New Year’s Atlantic voyage, his skin alabaster smooth. Would it still yield pink under a firm tongue as it had while the ocean rolled beneath a ship’s hull?

His hair has the same haphazard part as that cold day on the promenade deck. A note given hours before the ship made berth, written in his tall script, as lofty as the London Tower on which they agreed to meet… 1st June, five o’clock.

Six months to sever tenuous relationships, to put affairs in order, counting down to day one, month six.

A lonely day Harry waited on a dark tower.

_If one of us doesn’t show_ —

“We said if one of us didn’t show, it was for a good reason,” Malfoy says.

_Don’t talk like that, I’m not listening._

“Talk to me, I’m listening.”

_A swift kiss, a taste of black currant._

“Mother always said be careful when you cross the street. But I was looking at the Tower. The closest thing to heaven.”

_Hold the thought._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
